


Pale or Red

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Poetry, Troll Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweeps ago, you could have seen yourself black for him. Now, quadrants seem much more tender, and compliments are hard to sort through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. duet

the first attempt is inflamed :  
you scorch him with your fangs and he cries out your name.  
when lava cools, and hardens to rock,  
a meteor shower leaves you both amuck.  
he kisses your neck in imitation,  
but you put your lips to his wrist in adoration.  
by the time he stays til morning in your coon,  
it’s too late to pull back and he always leaves too soon.  
yet by tomorrow the stars start to rain  
and he sprawls out on your dinner plate.  
no matter how sparked both of you are,  
in your heart you admire Ampora.


	2. orchestra

his lungs are made for jazz and you are opera  
but with his hands in your hair,  
you are happy to hum.

at the minimum, the stream is calm  
enough for him to swim.  
his arms chop vegetables for soup  
through the water,  
and once his hands scoop up sand,  
you boil your meal.

there’s still mud on the hem of your dress  
and he does not know how to turn off the oven,  
but the stream which you flow through  
is soothing, determined  
to trickle through the woods  
up to the kitchen door.


End file.
